


god, i adore you.

by sometimeswebreakbeforeweshine (orphan_account)



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sometimeswebreakbeforeweshine
Summary: just some making out that's angsty and got some plot! pls leave a comment <3





	

They’re sitting in the cabin they had their first kiss in. It’s a beautiful kind of twilight, the dusk setting over them and Lukas is over Philip, his hands splayed over his chest and blonde hair falling over brown eyes. He’s-Lukas has never been so happy before. Philip is an incredibly beautiful man. Philip is so responsive, so reactive to every touch Lukas places on him.

 

He loves Philip, that’s becoming overwhelmingly clear. Philip is a sunshine in a hard sky that never fails to drown him. Philip is warmth and Philip is light, and there is nothing brighter in his eyes that could ever touch him than Philip’s grace.

 

“I’m so glad,” he breathes into his mouth, “that you’re mine.”

 

God, he wants to scream it from the rooftops. Mine, mine, mine. Philip isn’t his in the possessive way; in the way that means that he can’t move or be anything else. Philip is his in that his heart belngs to Lukas, and Lukas wants nothing more than to keep it from harm.

 

His heart is a treasure, a paradise, and Lukas is breathing up into it, kissing and holding the vessel of a person he will love until his heart can’t love anymore.

 

But Philip stiffens. 

 

He pauses and stops responding, is no longer will to his touch, more phones in and less desperate, for the boy holding him. He’s still kissing him, but with no rushing or any love. 

 

“No, no, baby stop,” he says, the endearment rushing out, bitter on his tongue, because he hasn’t asked him if he could call him that. If he can treat him like he’s his boyfriend. 

 

“Sorry, Luka, sorry,” Phillip rushes out from under him, hand still light on Lukas’ jaw. The pet name is a million butterflies hammering in his stomach, Luka, Luka, Luka. He loves him. Phillip loves him. 

 

“You’re not comfortable, something’s wrong, you gotta tell me.” Lukas says, looking at him fiercely. His hands go to grab the brown eyed boys’. 

 

“Just-you’re saying that I’m yours,” he paused, eyes blown wide and lips swollen, and Lukas is proud he’s done that. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You never like, you’ve never acted like-like I’m yours.” and it hurts him when he says it like that, like talking about it might make Lukas run away. 

 

It’s too much, the hurt welling in his chest. Phillip is hurt, and he’s caused that. Looking at him, with blown wide eyes, and hurt buried deep in his beautiful face. 

 

Lukas really tres, tries, not to crumble, but the moonlight is spilling in under light that’s too thick and he wants nothing more than to squeeze the space and hurt between them into something that can be crushed.

 

Philip looks like he doesn’t trust him, and every time Philip looked at him like that, part of his heart chips away.

 

“I’m sorry,” his voice is thick, fingers reaching out to cup his jaw. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Philip reaches out to comfort him, like he always does. Lukas doesn’t deserve this, deserve someone like Philip that holds him so close and loves him so much and keeps him with him. 

 

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna leave-”

 

“It’s not okay, it’s not!” he says, eyebrows furrowed and looking at the shorter boy with his heart in his hand. 

 

“You don’t think I love you, you don’t think that I want you, you don’t think I want you.” And there’s a fair amount of pain in that. With Phillip not being sure, with Phillip not feeling loved. He’s failed to love him properly. Lukas has made him shocked to see him react that he does love him.

 

“Wait.. think you love me?”

 

“I fucking adore you, Phillip. I love the way you film my fucking bike and how you laugh. I love the way you hold my hand and I love how your eyes are so fucking beautiful. I love your calmness and I love your smile and god I fucking love you, Philip. You amaze me.”

 

And his jaw is dropped and he’s tearing up, looking up at Lukas with fucking tears.

 

Lukas has hit him, Lukas has avoided him and he’s a fucking mess but god, he loved him. Lukas loved Philip in every form, in every cell. He loves every piece of that man. Lukas is a flawed, fucked up thing, but his love for Philip is pure as his actions haven’t been.

 

“You love me.” Phillip says, and it occurs to Lukas it might be too late. 

 

God, he might leave. Phillip is going to leave him, Philip is going to stop holding him, kissing him, being his, because in the end Phillip never asked to be Lukas’, Lukas just thought because he was desperately in love with him, Philip was too.

 

“I do. I know you’re gonna leave and you well should because all I’ve done but-”

 

And they’re kissing. They’re kissing and it’s fierce and Phillip kissed him, and he’s pulling at him, desperate and strong and full of love. His hands are everywhere on Lukas and Lukas is leaning into the other boy. 

 

“You choose me,” Philip says, and Lukas is butter on a skillet, warm and desperate for him. 

 

“I choose you,” Lukas says, pressing a kiss onto his neck, “I’m always gonna choose you.”

 

“I love you too.” Phillip says, and suddenly, everything is okay. Everything is okay, and even if it’s not it will be soon.


End file.
